Dream
by lollypop1233
Summary: On Earth each person has a soul mate. With the worlds population well over a billion people the likely hood that a person meets their soul mate are very slim. But Arthur may have found his. A/E don't like don't read.


**I do not own Inception all the characters are owned by Christopher Nolan**

remember if you don't like don't read ect.

* * *

He knew the first moment he saw Eames, that he was his soul mate , his other half.

People went there whole lives never meeting their soul mates. With the world's population well over a billion the likely hood that you would meet the person that you were meant to be with was very slim. He only knew of one such couple that had against many odds had found each other. He knew from school that if one touched their soul mate that they would be marked. Meaning that the person would forever be bound to the other. It was very tricky thing soul binding was. They said that there were some cases where one person out of the two would be able to tell before being touched who their soul mate was. It was a myth , even if it was true there was no way of knowing if it was true without seeing if a touch really formed a bond between the two. It always was a very curious subject for him. How could someone know that someone, they never meet was their soul mate without touching them? It was rumored that in some of these cases that the person could choose not to be bound to their soul mate. He had always wondered why they would one choose not to be bonded to the person that was there perfect other half. The one that completed them. He watched and observed but he never really knew until now.

Him .

His whole life revolved around him.

Eames the name rolled of if his tongue like wind in the air and it sent shivers up his spine he closed his eyes and allowed himself to pretend that Eames was right next to him -that they were together.

He opened his eyes and was faced with reality .

A reality where he and Eames were not bound to each other a reality where he and Eames were not together. He closed his eyes again to stop the tears from falling. Eames was in love with someone else a women named Elsa. Beautiful graceful Elsa . He let out a bitter laugh how easy would it be for him to snatch away their happiness one touch and Eames would be his. But he would never do that to Eames nor Elsa they were happy so happy who was he to destroy their happiness. He hated Eames for being his soul mate he had prayed and begged for it to not be true but it was and he hated him for being so.

But how could he hate him when he was his other half.

He made sure that he never touched Eames. Any touch of the skin was enough to incite the bond. He always wore gloves and long sleeves he was never careless where Eames was concern he would not let the stupid bond get in the way of his friends happiness. There were times during jobs where his feelings got the best of him. One time he had been so close in letting the bond take over. What were the odds that Eames was really his soul mate if he never touched him he thought. One touch he thought one touch couldn't hurt , he reached for Eames's hand and started to anticipating what could happen it a mark did indeed show up would they-

but before he could even begin to contemplate what he was doing , Elsa called out to Eames and just like that the moment was gone. He retracted his hand quickly her voice bringing him back to reality. A great feeling of shame and horror filled him as he realized what he had just been about to do. T he devastation that he had almost brought upon them all. He cursed himself he had almost wrecked their happiness and for what? Some god damn illusion? Some gut instinct that Eames was his soul mate?!

It was all pointless so why was he even here? Why did he continue to do this to himself?

Why?

.

.

.

Once he over came his grief he demonized Eames he told himself that Eames was nothing but a thief an impersonator. Someone that should never be trusted a person who would do anything to complete a job. He felt the hate starting to grow but some part of his mind told him that hate was a lie that it was all a fabrication because Eames was his other half.

it told him endlessly taunting him,how can you not love him when you are half a whole.

And _he_ your other half.

His smile .

His self-assured smile was toxic. His laugh was toxic. Eames was toxic. So he ran he knew he was hurting Eames with all of his cruel remarks but it was his only defense against him with all his perfections and imperfections. He knew that if he let Eames in that he would be helpless to withhold the bond and he would tear Eames away from Elsa and that was something he would never do.

He would never do what was once done to him.

.

.

.

What's wrong darling?  
Darling ?  
Darling...

It was all to much. The voices the constant chatter.

Right and wrong. _What_ _was right? and what was wrong?_

He didn't know.

he did the only sensible thing any person would do.  
He ran.

He left a note for Cobb and ran.

He went to Ariade she understood. She never tried get him to tell her what was wrong she was just there and that was enough.

He left Ariade when he finally got some grip on reality and went on to travel burying his sorrows on expensive tequila and finely ironed suits . He wandered for a while trying to forget those feelings and memories and eventually he did.

The bond became a distant memory along with the love that he had held for Eames. He couldn't say that he completely forgot but it no longer had such a powerful hold over him.

He some times even succeeded in making himself believe that it never existed at all. He called those good days.

Years passed he had stopped being a point man. He stopped indulging in dreams. Because now he knew better he knew that it was better to live in reality then some fantasy that his memory conjured - he would not have to see Eames.

He lived in a modest house in California worked at a government facility on dreams. Mind you he never went into them but he helps develop them made them more _complicated_. With his extensive background the agency was begging him to come back and they complied to his demand of wanting to disappear. They gave him a new name a new look a new purpose. They made it so that he could live again for that he was forever grateful.

He hadn't thought of Eames in years and he was happy with his life as much as a person could be being half of a whole. Until one night there he was.

He had been so cautious when he had left his old life he had made sure that no one would ever find him including Ariadne. He had changed his appearance, gone were his brown locks replaced with bleached blond hair and green contacts that he never took off . The bell rung in the middle of the night it had not been unexpected considering the seer volume of his neighbors arguments that same night. On nights such as these Walter his neighbors ten year old son would come to his house to sleep in the spare bedroom away from his parents ever increasing tantrums.

That was who he thought rung the bell that night when he opened the door he had been shocked to see Eames standing there on his doorsteps. The idea never occurred to him that he would ever be found there was a reason why he was the best point man .  
he caught himself and thought softly _once_

he forced himself to repeat it

_once the best point man in the business._

The look on Eames's face said it all disbelief was clearly evident on his face.

When had Eames become so easy to read? he thought to himself.

The look on Eames's face was like an open book and it stated

Where was Arthur? the Arthur that would laugh at his jokes  
The one that would stay with him on long summer days.

The Arthur in front of him was not him.

His beautiful soft brown eyes were replaced with harsh green that pierced his heart that he couldn't stand to look at him.  
It was all for the best Arthur thought as he looked down on the man that had broken his heart.

* * *

:3

**at the end " His beautiful soft brown eyes were replaced with harsh green that pierced his heart that he couldn't stand to look at him." that was intentional it is a shift in Eames's perspective. All the rest is Arthur analyzing. **

**hope you enjoy**

**all grammar and spelling errors are mine.**


End file.
